¿Por qué te tengo que olvidar?
by marati2011
Summary: 2D y Murdoc son dos reyes que, por una maldición, nunca podrán confesar sus sentimientos, pero la marquesa Miho y la duquesa Paula, junto a la condesa Cyber y los nobles Del y Russell, demostrarán que el amor es más fuerte que la muerte.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, mil disculpas por no haber escrito en mucho tiempo, estuve ocupada con la práctica profesional pero al fin he aprobado. Este fic lo dedico a todos los autores de Gorillaz Fanfiction –en especial a mi amiga Arwenita, que defenderá su tesis y sé que lo va a hacer bien, ¡fuerza, Alejandra!- y a una persona muy valiosa para mí, alguien a quien he conocido este año, su nombre es Cristian. Les suplico que me perdonen si la historia les aburre, el título lo tomé de la canción de José Feliciano del mismo nombre. ¡A leer y gracias a quienes esperaron un nuevo relato mío!

Capítulo I

El rey Murdoc y el rey Stuart vivían en unas de las comarcas europeas más bellas que puedan imaginarse: un océano brillante cual piedra preciosa, flores de todos los colores, frutas y verduras abundantes, incontables árboles que parecían competir en ofrecer su sombra a la humanidad, montañas que rozaban las nubes, yacimientos mineros que guardaban oro y plata… Por esto no fue una sorpresa para nadie que un día varios reinos vecinos, con la ayuda de un cortesano traidor, atacaran.

Los dos muchachos se conocían desde niños, pero debido a sus estudios pasaron años sin verse. En la época de nuestra narración, Stu se había convertido en un apuesto joven de cabellos azules, que provocaban en algunas doncellas suspiros lánguidos, y ojos negros a raíz de un accidente del cual salió vivo sólo porque los milagros existen. Estaba dotado de una voz melodiosa y cada vez que cantaba, todos interrumpían sus labores para escuchar.

En cuanto al gallardo Muds, su piel poseía un enigmático tono verdoso, sus cabellos eran morenos y también su mirar llamaba la atención, pues lucía un ojito rojo y otro oscuro. Quería a 2D, como apodaban a su amigo, del mismo modo que si les uniese la sangre, y siempre lo defendía si se burlaban de él en la infancia. Contaba con talento musical, sin embargo no por ello no sabía manejar bien la espada: estaba entre los mejores guerreros de su país natal.

Sería muy triste contar los sufrimientos de las personas involucradas en la guerra, sólo se puede decir que gracias a la alianza de los chicos el conflicto bélico terminó. No faltaron quienes deseaban el ajusticiamiento del miembro de la corte que tuvo responsabilidad en los hechos, no obstante Stuart logró calmar los ánimos decretando que iba a ser encarcelado de por vida.

El hombre soportó dignamente los insultos mientras le conducían -en carreta y con sus manos encadenadas- a la más lóbrega mazmorra. Antes de entrar, volteó y clavó sus pupilas gélidas en los monarcas.

-Majestades, sé que no saldré vivo de esta prisión, por ello os comunico algo.

Los guardias de Murdoc se disponían a atacar cuando él impidió tal cosa con un gesto.

-Jamás conoceréis el amor, pues en cuanto os declaréis sus sentimientos a unas damas, o ellas o ustedes han de fallecer.

-¿No tenéis nada más que decir? –preguntaron ellos.

-Nada más, eso es todo, señores –soltó unas carcajadas repugnantes.

Mientras los presentes observaban con lástima a sus soberanos, 2D no le dio importancia a las palabras del sujeto, confiado en que sólo pretendía asustar, mientras que un escalofrío recorrió a Murdoc, cuya alma se vio invadida por un mal presentimiento.


	2. Chapter 2

Gracias a Kevin por ser el primero en comentar, veremos qué pasa…

Capítulo II

De inmediato se instaló en un valle un campamento para atender a los heridos y enfermos y se pidió la asistencia voluntaria de enfermeras y médicos. Llegaron en gran cantidad e incluso muchos extranjeros brindaron atención profesional y tiernos cuidados a las víctimas de las batallas.

Entre las enfermeritas destacaban por su belleza tres amigas. La mayor era una virgen de piel de porcelana, morena, dueña de profundos ojos color azabache. Las otras dos chicas poseían cabellos morados, una con cutis de nieve y mirada grácil labrada en ébano, otra con finas esmeraldas en su rostro de alabastro. Tenían la misma edad y como se parecían, la gente sospechaba que eran primas o hermanas, aunque no había parentesco.

-¡Ay!

-¡Huy!

Muds, vestido con la ropa de un sencillo campesino, se sobó la cabeza, mascullando algo, y sus peculiares pupilas se abrieron emocionadas al ver a la muchacha que estaba sentada frente a él.

-¡Lo lamento! –la ayudó a levantarse.

-Oh, señor… -balbuceó la joven, trémula.

-Podéis llamarme Murdoc, señora, ese es mi nombre.

-Me llamo Paula, os pido disculpas por el descuido –recogió del suelo las vendas que iba a lavar.

-Pero si ha sido mi responsabilidad, por andar distraído –sus manos tomaron torpemente un lienzo al mismo tiempo, se atrevieron a mirarse a la cara tras una larga pausa y por fin sonrieron.

A esa hora, Stu repartía viandas entre los doctores y conversaba con ellos, aliviado de que nadie hubiera reconocido su persona. Con el traje que llevaba, le tomaron por un buhonero y dejó que creyeran eso.

Ya se iba cuando divisó a la más hermosa doncella que había contemplado en su existencia y aspiró el aroma de la comida que llevaba en una linda bandeja.

-H-hola –se adelantó, tartamudeando.

-Hola, ¿cómo te llamas? Me conocen con el apodo de Noodle –estrechó su mano a modo de saludo.

-Pues me apodan 2D, en verdad el nombre que tengo es Stuart –contestó.

-Stuart, que bello –murmuró.

-No, tú eres bella, ¿eh, qué me pasa? –se asustó.

Por un paso mal calculado, se resbaló y la niña, en un rápido movimiento, acudió en su auxilio, logrando sostenerlo. Sus rostros quedaron a centímetros de distancia y notaron que las mejillas estaban teñidas de carmín. El monarca recordó los alimentos y los extendió, disimulando sus temblores.

-Gracias, ya he almorzado, es preferible que comas tú.

-De nada…

-Miho, así me bautizaron –se presentó.

Cuando atardeció, la señorita de cabellera violeta y ojos oscuros hizo una fogata, ayudada por un caballero de color y su compañero, que tenía la piel celeste.

-¡Allá vienen la marquesa Miho y la duquesa Paula, condesa Cyborg! –anunció el negrito.

-Shh, Russ, baja la voz –rogó la condesa.

-Por lo que se ve, están acompañadas –comentó el otro muchacho, Del.

Una vez que todos tomaron asiento, se llevaron a cabo las presentaciones. Los amigos habían sido hombres de fortuna, pero durante la guerra, ambos entregaron sus riquezas a cambio de las vidas de sus vasallos y familiares. No sirvió de nada, pues los atacantes igual pasaron a cuchillo a los pobres desdichados, sin ni siquiera respetar a mujeres y niños. La voz de Russell se quebró al contar este suceso y su amigo sollozó sin consuelo.

-Algún día no habrá más injusticia en el mundo –aseguró Muds.

Paula observó silenciosa al soberano y se llevó pensativa una mano al pecho.

Noods se sobresaltó cuando algo rodeó sus hombros, mas quedó tranquila al comprobar que era el brazo de 2D.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo III

Los chicos se hicieron buenos amigos. Muy pronto todos los que se hallaban en el campamento se acostumbraron a verlos siempre juntos y hasta intercambiaban miradas llenas de picardía cuando Murdoc hacía reír a Paula con sus anécdotas en tierras lejanas y Stu buscaba cualquier pretexto para pasar tiempo con Noodle. Cyber, Del y Russell notaron que cada noche, desde que hablaron con ellos por vez primera, Miho y Pau soñaban con los dos monarcas y favorecían el acercamiento en la medida que les era posible.

Cuando daban de alta a los pacientes, las tres muchachas les regalaban coronas de flores naturales y sus fieles amistades organizaban un sencillo y acogedor banquete. Al saber esto, 2D y Muds se ofrecieron a cantar y tocar instrumentos y tuvieron mucho éxito. Poco a poco, los soberanos dejaron de lado la timidez y uno dedicaba sus canciones a la marquesa, en tanto otro invitaba a bailar a la duquesa.

Una tarde, mientras los siete jóvenes disfrutaban de la puesta de sol, los últimos rayos confirieron a las damas la hermosura de unas obras de arte. Murdoc y Stuart tuvieron por un instante la sensación de que les acompañaban ángeles. Paula y Noods les dedicaron unas sonrisas muy tiernas, la primera se allegó más al chico de piel verdosa y la segunda cogió al mozo de pelo azulado de la muñeca.

-¿A dónde vamos?

-A un lugar que deseo que conozcas.

Siguieron un sendero franqueado por álamos, escuchando los trinos de algunas aves ocultas en el follaje y pronto 2D sintió un murmullo de agua que le alegró.

-¡Un manantial!

-Aquí vengo si tengo ganas de estar sola –confesó la niña.

-¿Pero ha venido más gente?

-No, eres el primero –cruzó las manos tras la espalda.

-Me siento honrado –la tomó de la barbilla para que sus miradas se cruzaran.

Se abrazaron, cerraron los ojos y…

-¡Yo gané! –exclamó Murdoc alzando el puño.

-Porque partiste antes –reprochó Russell.

-Ah, eh, perdonen –se excusó Paula, que avanzaba del brazo de Del. De su otro brazo andaba la condesa.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó el hombre de los ojos raros.

Del indicó silencioso a Miho y Stu, quienes se apresuraron a deshacer su abrazo.

-Parece que estamos interrumpiendo –Muds pasó una mano por su cabello.

-No los molestes –habló Russ, colocando sus manos en las caderas.

-Imagina cómo sería si te interrumpen al besar a Paula –agregó Del, risueño.

-¿QUÉ? –aullaron los dos morenos a coro.

-Están enamorados –canturreó Cy.

-¡NO ESTAMOS ENAMORADOS!

No fueron dos personas quienes chillaron, apretando los puños, fueron cuatro.

Los nobles y Cyborg parpadearon, mudos de asombro, y los reyes y las damas se miraron unos a otros, bastante confusos.

Paula, suspirando, se alejó del grupo, sintiendo su corazón oprimido.

-No, no puede ser, yo no lo amo.

Murdoc recordó las palabras del cortesano al oír la voz de la joven, una nube de tristeza cubrió su semblante y fue en busca de 2D, quien se había sentado en una colina para admirar la luna.

-Debemos hacer algo.

-¿De qué hablas?

-¿Ya olvidaste lo qué ese traidor nos dijo?

-Sólo pretendía molestar –iba a añadir un comentario y la expresión de Muds le hizo callar.

-¿Y SI FALLECEN MIHO Y PAULA, ESTÚPIDO?

-¿Tú, tú de veras crees qué suceda?

-No podemos arriesgar sus vidas, no me importa si muero, pero si mueren ellas o si mueres tú, mi mejor amigo…

-En ese caso, la única alternativa es escapar -2D mostró un ceño de resolución extraño en él.

-Vamos a por nuestras monturas.

-¿No nos despediremos de nuestros amigos? –a Stuart se le formó un nudo en la garganta.

-Creo que no, a ellos puede afectarles.

-¿Qué nos afectará?

Como si emergieran de las sombras, los otros dos varones aparecieron frente a Muds y Stu.

Ellos se consultaron con la mirada.

-Verán, reinamos por separado pero nos unimos para vencer a los invasores y es hora de regresar a nuestros palacios, sobre todo si las personas mejoran y no nos necesitan –dijo el muchacho de cabellos garzos.

-¿Y acaso creen que Paula y Noodle no los necesitan?

-No podemos estar con ellas, no son de la realeza –Murdoc trató de usar un tono duro.

-Parece que nos equivocamos con ustedes –Del estaba francamente decepcionado.

-Si no van a luchar por nuestras amigas, no regresen – musitó Russell, enojado y triste.

-No nos veremos nunca –susurraron ambos.

Caminaron hacia sus caballos, miraron a los antiguos nobles y partieron tras decir que ellas tenían que olvidarlos.

-¡Del, Russell!

-¿Cyber? –se inquietaron.

-Perdonen, por favor –ella juntó las manos.

-Ya, tranquila, cariño, ¿qué ocurre? -la estrechó Russ.

-Ellas, yo… No pretendimos espiar, por casualidad observamos la escena con Sus Majestades…

Agarró al negrito del codo y a su compañero del antebrazo y los condujo a la fuente. Allí estaban Miho y Paula, tendidas sobre la hierba, sin sentido.


	4. Chapter 4

Y llegamos al final, les pido a todos que me perdonen por no haber sabido crear una buena historia, aconsejo escuchar la canción de José Feliciano _¿Por qué te tengo que olvidar?_, pero en la versión de Millie Corretjer, para dar la sensación de que Miho y Paula están cantando. Este tema me hizo pensar en Cristian y me ayudó a la hora de decidir si luchaba o no por nosotros. Gracias a él, a Alejandra y a quienes pasaron a leer.

Capítulo IV

Había transcurrido un año desde la partida de los soberanos y nadie fue indiferente a la conducta de los jóvenes. Unos censuraban su actitud y otros los defendían. La duquesita y la marquesita enfermaron por la tristeza y gracias a los cuidados de Russell, Del y Cy salieron adelante, pero apenas hablaban, no sonreían y todas las noches iban a la fuente y a la colina, observando el paisaje y olvidadas del mundo. Lo único que pensaban era…

-¿Por qué te tengo que olvidar?

Esa preguntaba daba vueltas en sus mentes a cada momento

-¿Por qué te tengo que olvidar si yo te amo?

La condesita escribió una carta a Sus Majestades suplicando que volvieran, temerosa de una desgracia, sin embargo el mensajero no pudo entregar, por un accidente en el camino, y se vio obligado a devolver la epístola.

Cyber no lo dudó. Aprovechando que sus amigas se afanaban en elaborar un tapiz que mostraba los perfiles de sus amados, montó en el caballo alazán del mensajero y partió hacia los castillos de Stu y Muds.

Un guardia le comunicó que ambos muchachos habían ido a cazar y agregó, de pasada, que se les veía tristes desde hace meses y no se les pudo sonsacar una explicación.

-Estamos preocupados por ellos –concluyó.

La niña dio las gracias y no tardó en localizar a los chicos.

-¡Cyborg! –dijeron, pálidos y atónitos.

Ella acercó su montura a la de los reyes, alzó la mano y cada uno recibió una bofetada.

-¿Dónde estará? –balbuceaba Del.

-No lo sé –se lamentó Russell.

-¡Abran paso!

La doncella devolvió el caballo, dio las gracias al mensajero y todos los presentes dedicaron gentiles reverencias a los recién llegados.

-Terminamos.

Las damas extendieron su tapiz y unas lágrimas resbalaron por las frescas mejillas.

La puerta del aposento se abrió y se incorporaron, con tal frío y blancura en la piel que parecieron estatuas de hielo.

-¡Perdona, Paula!

-¡Miho, lo siento!

Stuart y Murdoc las abrazaron, ellas al principio no supieron que hacer y finalmente correspondieron los gestos.

-Todo fue para salvarlas -2D tomó el rostro de Noodle con ambas manos para besarla en la boca.

Cuando ellos se separaron, Murdoc dejó de acariciar el pelo de Paula y también ella tuvo un ósculo en los labios.

-Ya nos confesaron la verdad.

Del y Russell lloraban, conmovidos. Cyber se adelantó y contó la historia a sus compañeras.

-Pau, te amo.

-Te amo, Noodle.

-¡Pero entonces morirán ustedes por declararse! –la duquesa estrechó a Murdoc con fuerza.

-No, mi ángel, viviremos eternamente en los recuerdos vuestros.

-Por favor, no cometan una locura cuando no estemos -2D apretó entre sus manos las manos de la marquesa.

Ella, llorosa, asintió.

Miraron a sus amigos por última vez.

-Del, Russ, cuiden de nuestros reinos, sabemos que lo harán bien.

-¡Oh, no digan esas cosas! –gimió el mozo de color.

-Y protejan a Cy, a Miho y a Paula, gracias, Cyborg.

Abrazaron por última vez a sus adoradas, se deslizaron al piso y cayeron con los ojos cerrados para siempre.

-¡No!

Miho y Paula se aferraron, deshechas, a los cuerpos de los chicos y costó que permitieran enterrarlos.

Se realizaron al otro día los funerales y ellas no atentaron contra sus personas, mas una madrugada, al entrar a la habitación que compartían, Cyber las encontró muertas de amor en sus lechos.

Sabiendo que ese era su último deseo, Russ y Del ordenaron que se les diera sepultura con sus respectivos enamorados y ocurrió algo asombroso: el cadáver de Muds abrió los brazos para recibir a Paula y la mano de 2D oprimió la mano de Miho una vez que la mujer amada quedó tendida a su lado. El tapiz se conserva hasta hoy y cuentan que en la colina y en el manantial brotaron preciosas flores que nunca llegaron a marchitarse.

Fin.


End file.
